Weapons
There are numerous and varied classes and kinds of weapons available for hogs throughout Hogs of War gameplay. These can be split in to Striking, Small Guns/Rifles, Projectiles, Explosives, Heavy Weapons, Tactical, Medical, Air-based, and Vehicle/Artillery-based. Striking Weapons Striking weapons all inflict a set amount of damage, and must all be utilized at close quarters. They are often good for knocking opponents in to hazards like water or minefields. Bayonet - Damage: 10 Trotter - Damage: 15 Knife - Damage: 15 Cattle Prod - Damage: 25 Sword - Damage: 25 Small Guns/Rifles Weapons which use bullets, though they differ in terms of distance they can cover, and not all inflict a set amount of damage. Pistol - Damage: 20 Rifle - Damage: 20 Rifle Burst - Damage: Up to 45 Tranquiliser Dart - Damage: 20, and the hog shot misses a turn Shotgun - Damage: Up to 30 Super Shotgun - Damage: Up to 30 Machine Gun - Damage: 20 per hit Heavy Machine Gun - Damage: 40 per hit Sniper Rife - Damage: 40 Projectiles Weapons which are thrown by hogs. Their damage usually depends on their proximity to the hog being attacked. Grenade - Damage: Up to 30 Shrapnel Grenade - Up to 30, plus up to 20 to any hog hit by of the secondary shrapnel High Explosive Grenade - Damage: Up to 60 Cluster Grenade - Damage: Up to 30, plus up to an extra 40 depending on the success of the secondary grenades Roller Grenade = Damage: Up to 40 Poison Gas - Damage: 15, plus 10 for each of the affected hogs turns unless it receives health Freeze Gas - Damage: 20, plus the affected hog misses his next turn Madness Gas - Damage: 15, plus, sending the affected hog 'mad', causing it to leap around the nearby areas, including water and minefields. Explosives Weapons which explode in a localized area, having to be placed next to or near the hog being attacked. Like striking weapons, these can often be used to knock opponents in to nearby water or minefields. Damage depends on proximity to the hog under attack. Mine - Damage: Up to 20 Anti-P Mine - Damage: Up to 20, plus up to 20 for any secondary mines which affect another hog TNT - Damage: Up to 50 Suicide - Damage: Up to 50, plus death for the attacking hog Super TNT - Damage: Up to 200 Heavy Weapons Weapons which are launched from big guns, damaging any hog nearby. The damage inflicted depends on the proximity of the shells to the hog(s) under attack. Bazooka - Damage: Up to 40 Mortar - Damage: Up to 50, plus up to 20 for the secondary shells Airburst - Damage: Up to 40, plus up to 40 for the secondary shells Super Airburst - Damage: Up to 40, plus up 30 for secondary shells, plus up to 30 for the tertiary shells Grenade Launcher - Damage: Up to 30 Missile Launcher - Up to 50 Flamethrower - 30 for the first burst, and then 6 for the secondary bursts Homing Missile - Up to 40 Guided Missile - Up to 40 Tactical Weapons More 'equipment' than weapons really. Equipment that can be used to gain a tactical advantage over opponents. Pickpocket - Allows you to take a weapon from an opponent hog, though what is taken is assigned at random Hide - Allows you to hide (as either a box or a tree) from opponents, meaning the opposing hogs can't see the hidden hog or attack it (though the hidden hog is still vulnerable to potential damage) Jetpack - Allows hogs to travel by jetpack up on to inaccessible or higher levels, over large distances or hazards. Special Ops - Allows hogs to be parachuted on to any specific space on the game map. Similar to Jetpacks only the hogs turn is over as soon as he reaches its destination Skip Go - Allows the player to skip their turn. Usually used following entrance to a shelter or Medi Tent Medical Weapons Again, more 'equipment' than weapons. Equipment used to heal either the hog in play, or their team mates to help them survive. Healing Hands - Health Boost: 20 Medicine Dart - Health Boost: 40 Medicine Ball - Health Boost: Up to 40 for any hog close to detonation Self Heal - Health Boost: 50 to the hog using it Air-based Weapons Attacks triggered remotely from blimps. These weapons don't require the attacking hogs to be near their opponents and can even be triggered from inside buildings and vehicles. The damage caused with these weapons depend on proximity to the opponent. Airstrike - Damage: Up to 120 Fire-Rain Airstrike - Damage: Up to 120 Vehicle/Artillery-based Weapons Attacks unleashed from tanks, artillery, and pillboxes. Heavy Machine Gun (Pillbox)- Damage: 40 per hit Bazooka (Tank) - Damage: Up to 40 Airburst (Tank) - Damage: Up to 40, plus up to 40 for the secondary shells Long-Range Shell (Artillery) - Damage: Up to 60 Mine Shell (Artillery) - Damage: Up to 40 for the initial mine, and leaves live mines surrounding the attacked hog Gas Shell (Artillery) - Damage: 15 plus 10 for every turn without receiving health to every hog within a very large cloud of gas released where the shell is triggered Fire-Rain Shell (Artillery) - Damage: Up to 120 Shock Shell (Artillery) - Damage: Up to 50 plus tranquilising effect on nearby hogs 1000LB Shell (Artillery) - Damage: Up to 100